


Break a Leg

by orphan_account



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Absolutely no incest, F/M, Possible Romance, Siblings, friendly sibling rivalry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:30:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8922592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Joanne is injured in the final, her dance partner and brother are there to look after her





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at this sort of fic, I didn't even realise there was a community for it I had just written it in my phone notes (got a few Scott/Joanne friendship fics from a couple years ago if anyone interested, and some angst stuff) so haven't checked it properly but hope it's okay. Let me know any requests, haven't decided yet if this is romantic or just Ore and Joanne's close friendship though I felt it worth pointing out there's absolutely no incest, I just love Kevin and Joanne's sibling friendship

Joanne smiled at Ore when they finished the dress run, it was a weak smile though as she was in pain. It had started in their first dress run dance and now the end of the second one she was really feeling it. A wince escaped her lips and Ore looked concerned at her but she tried to brush him off, insisting that she was fine.

She was left alone a few minutes whilst she tried to deal with it, hiding the pain from any worried glances shot her way. Then a hand rested on her shoulder and she looked up to see her big brother, Kevin. He gave her a sympathetic look before looking down at her bad knee, which she was clearly not putting any weight on as it hurt her a lot. "C'mon Jo, you need to get that seen to" Kevin told her, tears welled in her eyes though she shook her head.  
"I can't, what if they tell me I'm not fit to dance tonight? I can't let him down, especially not now we've got so far" Joanne said tearily, letting Kevin gently rub her back and soothe her until she could speak properly again.  
"It's okay, it's better to have it looked at. You'll be fine, promise" Kevin told her, gently guiding her out into the corridor. They had to go change for the next dress run first but when Joanne was ready she found her brother waiting for her outside the room. He looped an arm around her, comforting her as they walked up to the med bay.  
"Hi" Kevin called out as they reached the room and opened the door, a woman looked up and came over to them.  
"Jo's hurt her knee" he told the woman as Joanne clung to him, crying quietly. He helped her up onto the table, she seemed hesitant at first but eventually they had her laid down and the doctor examined her knee. It was strapped up and just after there was a knock the door. Kevin got up to open it and smiled at Ore, letting him walk in as Joanne was just standing up. He looked at the bandages across his dance partners knee with a look of concern. Jo caught this and moved to put her arm around him. "Hey, I'm okay. Just a bit of a residual injury" she shrugged, looking to the doctor "I'm fine to dance right?"  
"Yeah you're okay, just rest it whenever possible" the doctor told her and she nodded before her focus went back to Ore.  
"C'mon partner, lets go smash it. We have a jive to do and a brother I need to beat to the glitterball" Joanne said, looking over to Kevin with a small laugh and smile.


End file.
